Radioactive
by signed-y0urz-truly
Summary: Cassandra just found out that she is a demigod...sort of... Now all she wants to do is find out more about her true self but what happens when a certain Seaweed Brain steals her heart along the way? PercyxOC TravisxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters along with the places associated with the Percy Jackson series. I do, however own the characters that I have created with this crazy mind of mine. **

* * *

**Introduction: **

**With**** long chocolate brown hair and light hazel eyes, ****Cassandra looks in the mirror and sees an ordinary seventeen year old girl. She goes to the local high school, studies for tests, hangs with friends, and fights the occasional monsters that happen to grace her with their presence. She does not know why these creatures have had such a great interest in her but she will soon find out... **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Cassandra!" My mother called from the kitchen. I excused myself from my friends and made my way through the crowd towards her.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning against the counter and picking some pieces of fruit from a bowl.

"I need you to take out the garbage. I didn't know that you were going to invite so many people so now cans way too full." She said stirring the pot of boiling pasta.

"Why can't Catherine do it? I don't want to get any nastiness on my dress." I whinned.

"Because she is busy packing for college."

"But it's my _birthday._ Can't she just pause on the packing and come hang out for awhile?"

"Cas, she has pushed this off long enough. Just go take out the trash so you can get back to your friends and out of my face." She teased.

"Oh you love me." I said kissing her cheek before walking out the door with a bag of garbage in each hand.

"Wait for me!" Alexis called out with empty bottles of soda in her arms.

"Ooooh, is some afwad of the dawk?" I pouted.

"Shut up. A girl tells her best friend about one stinking nightmare and has to hear about it for the rest of her life." She said rolling her honey eyes.

"You know I love you." I said smiling at her.

"Of course you do." She said dropping the bottles in the recycling can. "And besides, maybe you should be afraid of the dark too. Remember what happened last week?"

"Don't talk about it, not tonight. Tonight is the one night everything _has_ to go right." I shivered at the thought of those...those monsters who terrorized my dreams.

"I'm just saying that you should be more careful. There are worse things out there."

"I know that but what I don't know is why they would even want to come after me." I whispered as we got closer to the backdoor.

"You'll know soon enough." She sighed, as she so often did.

"You always say that." I whined.

"Because its the truth. Now, enough with the heavy. Let's go back in there and party!" She said reaching over and fixing my dress. I looked towards the siding of the house and saw my shadow grow darker and darker as a light behind grew near.

"Look out!" Lexi screamed as she tackled me into the ground.

"What the-" I questioned looking behind us. My eyes grew wide as I realized what the light was. It wasn't a simple light. It was a fire ball from yet another creature that was getting ready to launch another attack.

"Move!" She yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me across the lawn.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I breathed.

"You tell me!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Look at it! Really look at it!" Lexi shrieked as she pulled me away from another attack. I looked back and studied the creature. This _thing_ had the body of a lion, the head of a snake on the end of its tail, a weird looking goat head sticking out of the middle of it's back.

"It's a Chimera." I breathed.

"Good job. N-"

"Why isn't anyone coming outside? Don't they see this?" I said motioning to the monster lurking around my backyard.

"They can't see it because of the mist now move it or kill the thing."

"Shut up. Gods you're useless. Find-"

"How do I kill it?" I asked as Lexi pulled us into cover behind a rock with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Are you serious? I was just kidding. You don't have any training! You'll be killed before you could even draw your weapon and if you haven't noticed, you don't _have _one." We both flinched as her fire singed the front of the shed.

"HOW DO I KILL IT?" I repeated.

"You have to stab it with lead or suffocate it or something like that but whatever you do, DO IT QUICKLY!" She yelled as the Chimera came around to attack us. We swiftly dodged the flames as I tried to think of a way out of this mess. I scanned my surroundings to see if I could find a weapon.

What could I find to kill a mythological creature from Greek legends in my backyard? I ran to the corner of my yard and picked up this huge rock.

"Hey dragon breath over here. Come an' get me." Her shaggy mane shook as she turned her face towards me. She prowled a little closer.

"Come on girl, open that big ugly mouth of yours." I taunted. She growled but she did exactly as I wanted her to. She opened her mouth wide and prepared to attack. I chucked the large rock into her gaping mouth and she started to choke.

"Bulls-eye!" I cheered.

"Hurry up and stab the thing!" Lexi said hiding behind a tree. Oh crap, didn't think of that. I looked around for yet another weapon.

"Stop looking stupid and move!" I sprinted back toward the shed where my step-dad stored all of his pointy work tools. I closed the door and dug through all of the crap. Where is it? Ah, there it is. I pulled out his special lead hacksaw blade and ran back to the beast.

"Have fun in hell." I stabbed it and it whimpered in pain but then suddenly it faded into the ground in black mist-like substance.

"I gotta say, that was pretty awesome," Alexis said as she came out from behind the tree.

"Yeah, I know but one thing I _don't _know is how I knew what that thing was." Her long black hair covered her face as she looked down then she looked back up at me with a worried look on her face.

"I can't explain it all now. We have to get to the camp."

"What camp?" I asked confused as she grabbed my hand and led me back into the house. She scanned the room, swerving through couples and other various groups of people until we reached my mother.

"Ann, we need to go." She said in a tone that was not her own.

"What do you me- What the hell happened to you two?" My mother asked, smiling nervously.

"There's not enough time. She needs to go to the camp. This has gone on long enough. She's in too much danger here." My mom grabbed our arms and dragged us into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

"There's no way she's leaving now. She has a house full of people."

"Send them home." Lexi said with sour look on her face.

"I can't just do that! It's rude!" My mother half whispered.

"You can and you will. Cassandra needs to be taken to the camp and so help me, I will take her without you."

"You will not! I am her mother and I say when she leaves!"

"Well I'm her protector and I'm going to do my job and protect her, no matter what you say. Now, are you coming or not?" There was a moment of silence before my mother groaned and waved us off. With that, Lexi grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Lexi, what do you mean your job is to 'protect' me?" I questioned but she ignored me and filled my duffle bag with clothes.

"Alexis tell me…" I was cut off by my mom knocking on the door.

"I'll do it." She said taking a deep breath before beginning. "They aren't myths Cas. The Gods are real. The creatures are real. Everything you know about your life is about to change but first we need to get you to camp."

"WHAT CAMP?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"What the hell is Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's a camp for the children of the gods, demigods. It's a safe haven and a training camp for them."

"But I'm not a…no way...this isn't funny. If I'm getting punked, I'll kill you both."

"Yes way. Now stop talking and get in the car. We need to go before another monster attacks." Lexi opened the car door and pushed me inside. What the hell is going on?

* * *

We stopped to pick up my father, who had the same sullen look on his face as the others did. They began talking about trivial stuff like the weather. This, however, didn't stop me from asking questions.

"If I'm a kid of a god, than who's my real mom or dad?" My 'parents' stopped talking and got silent for awhile. I started to grow impatient.

"Well, is anyone going to answer me?" Then my mom started.

"Sweetheart, we are your real parents. It's just that, we had a little…help. You see, I was unable to get pregnant after your older sister and we were not going to go through the pain of fertility treatments again. But something miraculous happened and you were conceived. The weird thing was that when you were, we were sleeping in different beds. We weren't doing anything that would lead to a baby. This made your father to believe I was cheating on him, but this wasn't true. When I was far enough into the pregnancy, I got a DNA test. It turns out you weren't your fathers…nor were you mine. The doctor couldn't explain it and neither could we until the day you were born. One of the nurses helping me deliver you was unlike any other. She had long chocolate braided hair with gold ribbons. She had this motherly aura about her. She said to me, 'This beautiful little girl is destined for greatness, but it will not come easy to her. You have to hide the odor of her blood or horrible things will happen."

"The odor of my blood? Blood smells like blood."

"Not exactly. She continued with 'You must take care of her until her seventeenth birthday. Then you must send her to a special camp. You will learn more over time but until then take care of my da-…your baby girl.' She then picked you up and held you with a sad look in her eyes. She seemed almost reluctant when she handed you to me. Suddenly, she was gone. Your father and I were completely confused. We tried to make your life as normal as we could concerning the fact that you were different from us, especially your sister. You were always so happy and joyful, especially around other children but your sister was dark and gloomy and hated being around kids. When your father and I divorced, I was unsure that I could do it alone. That's when I met up with Roger again. I remembered what the woman said to me about hiding the odor of your blood so I decided to be with him. I pretended to be happy with him and not be able to smell his extremely disgusting body odor but I was truly terrified. Thankfully Alexis showed up. She explained everything. She said that she was your protector and that she will take you to camp when the time was right. I just didn't know she'd have to take you _on _your seventeenth birthday. This is all just happening so fast." My mom looked away, then back at the road.

Even though I still do not know the identity of my real parent, (The godly one that is) I was still hurt from the news. I pulled my knees to my chest and lowered my head. I don't understand. How could I be theirs'…but not? Then the weird lady who helped with my birth…I wonder what she knew. I wonder if she knew anything at all.

"We're here Cassandra. Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York…" Lexi said placing her hand on my back, getting my attention. At first it simply looked like a strawberry field on a huge hill.

"Are you sure?" I turned around and asked.

"Look harder." Lexi said. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the field. Then the scene changed. I saw stables, a huge Greek styled building. I saw what I presume are cabins. Each had their own style and they were all in a 'U' shape. The two at the top of the 'U' seemed larger, more luxurious. I saw a huge arena (I wonder what that's for…) I saw a…a lava wall? Anyway…there were stables and a mammoth-sized amphitheater. Everything seemed like it should be in ancient Greece…not in New York.

"Cas!" my mom called to me. I didn't realize it but I walked almost all the way down the huge hill. I ran back up to talk to her.

"Why couldn't you go down the hill with me? What's wrong?" I asked curiously. She swallowed hard to keep herself from crying.

"Honey, even though we may not be your 'real' parents…whatever that means…you have to know that your father and I love you so much. We did everything we could and we will continue to try to give you the best life we can. I'll see you when the summer is over. I love you." She kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. My dad walked over to me. He simply kissed my forehead as my mother did and held me close. I felt my eyes start to form tears.

"Kick some butt for your old man okay? Oh, and stay away from boys. I'm guessing they are even worse when they are half god. I love you Cas." He pulled away and looked back at me with tears in his eyes. I just realized. That will be the last time I see my family for a whole three months.

"We should hurry. Chiron and Mr. D are probably expecting you," Lexi turned to my parents.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." She hugged my mom and took one of my bags. We started to walk down the hill but when I reached the bottom, I had to turn around.

Looking at the top of the hill, I saw my dad soothing my weeping mother. I started to cry again, but this time there were more tears. The crying turned into a sobbing. Alexis hugged me as she whispered in my ear.

"You'll see them soon." I knew she was right but I didn't want to leave them in the first place.

* * *

We continued to what Lexi called the "Big House" When we arrived, we were greeted by two men…things.

"Ah, Cassandra, you have finally arrived. Welcome to Camp-Half Blood. I am Chiron, one of the camp counselors and the activities director. Anything you would like to say Mr. D?" A half horse, half dude said to me then turning to the man at his side. His 'horse half' is a white stallion while his 'man half' has brown hair, a matching brown beard. His eyes are also brown. The other man was kind of short and chubby.

"My name is Dionysus, but call me Mr. D. I'm the camp director…blah blah blah...just stay out of my way and you will keep your head. Got it Alexandra?" Oh this guy is gonna be fun to deal with for three months.

"Uh, sir…my name is Cassandra" He looked at me annoyed.

"Do I look like I care? No, didn't think so. Now, on to more important matters…Chiron, do you care to play a 'friendly' game of pinochle?" Chiron shook his head.

"Forgive him. He doesn't really enjoy being around campers. I was going to show you around the camp myself, but a game of pinochle sounds good right about now. Let's see if I can find someone who will escort you…" He looked behind me and scanned the surrounding area.

"Ah, Percy. Can you come here for a moment?" I turned around to see a boy who looked about my age. I studied his appearance as he came towards us. He had short black hair with almost sea green eyes and a light tan that painted his skin. He wore an obnoxiously orange tee shirt, like all of the other campers seem to be wearing, that had the words 'Camp Half Blood'. There was a picture of a centaur with a bow and arrow on the front. A confused smile spread across his almost god-like face.

"Yes, Chiron?"

"Percy, this is Cassandra Adams, Cassandra, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, will you show Cassandra around the camp? Mr. D just challenged me to game of pinochle and I cannot refuse."

"I'll do it but I'll need a pass from _Monster Assault Techniques _with the Hermes Cabin." Hermes Cabin? So those twelve cabins are for….wow…took me long enough…

"Don't worry about that Percy. Just bring her back in time for Volleyball. Now, I bid you two a farewell." Chiron trotted away leaving Lexi and me with this Percy kid.

"I guess that's my queue to go…I'll put your things in the Hermes cabin. I'll see you later Cas" She backed away slowly and then ran off.

"But…wha…damnit…" I cursed under my breath. I get to get a tour of a camp for demigod children with a guy who I don't know. (At least he's cute.) Still, I got torn away from my parents because monsters are after me since I'm a half god…But if I'm not really from my mom _or _dad…wouldn't that make me a…god?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Percy and I walked wordlessly through the camp for a while before I decided that it was up to me to break the ice.

"So…who's your parent?" He chuckled to himself.

"My dad is Poseidon. He is the god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes and horses. I can manipulate water to my will, breathe underwater, all that fancy stuff. Do you know who your parent is?"

"No, not yet." I sighed.

"Well, do you have any special abilities?"He questioned.

"I don't think so. I can't throw fire balls, I can't make special weapons, and I certainly can't breathe underwater."

"You don't have to do anything of that, ya know. It could be something as subtle as being extremely pretty or good with cars and I can already tell that you've got one out of the two." I felt the blush spread through my cheeks as his smile grew wider.

"My, my Jackson, aren't you the little flirt?" A voice said behind from behind us.

"Oh shut up. Go chase a bull or something." Percy scoffed at the butch red-head glaring at us.

"Whatever Jackson. Just be at the arena in ten. Chiron's orders." She said stalking off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Clarisse. She is the daughter of Ares, the god of war."

"Are all of his kids like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Well...let's just hope I'm not one of them."

"You are definitely NOT one of Ares' kids. Trust me." I smiled once more before he cleared his throat.

"To your left is the mess hall and then to your far right is the lava wall. Its actually pretty fun to climb. A word to the wise, get to the top before time runs out or else Mr. D will turn on the lava and let me tell ya' he doesn't kid around with that kind of stuff." Percy said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Anything." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How did you find out that you were the son of Poseidon?" He sighed.

"He claimed me. A green trident appeared, showing that I was his son. When you are claimed by your parent, their symbol with glow above your head. It's kinda cool."

"How old were you when you were _claimed_?"

"I was twelve. Why? How old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen today."

"Wow...that's...late."

"What do you mean late?"

"Usually you get claimed when you're like twelve, normally younger." Percy turned to me, looking at the obviously dumbfounded look on my face. "Oh no, it's okay. You're just a late bloomer." He smiled awkwardly.

"Mhm. Let's just get on with the tour." I said looking down at the grass beneath my feet. We arrived at the huge amphitheater, which for now, was completely empty.

"This is the end of the tour for now. Here, sit." He motioned for me to sit on the bench next to him. We sat in silence for awhile before he cleared his throat.

"So, tell me about yourself, what's your story?"

"It's pretty boring." I said back.

"I doubt that. Just tell me." He smiled as he turned to me.

"Okay then. Well, I'm just your average girl. I have a nice house that I share with my mom, step-father and my older sister. Everything was fine and dandy until a week ago when this thing called a Fury attacked me while I was grabbing something from the shed. Then, today I was attacked by a Chimera while I was taking out the trash. When I asked my best friend Lexi about this, she ended up telling me that she was my protector and that she had to take me to camp. I had no idea what any of this stuff was."

"That's not too bad."

"Oh hoho, here's the real kicker. On the way here, my mom explained to me what happened to her while she was pregnant. She got pregnant with me without...well...without doing it. Well, after I was born, a woman with long chocolate brown braided hair with gold ribbons told her that I was destined for greatness. My mom had to keep me alive until my seventeenth birthday. She would then have to bring me here. But from my understanding, the campers here all have parents who actually had part in the conception of their children. I have no idea who my parent could be."

"You...weren't kidding. That's one hell of a head scratcher." He chuckled.

"See, I told ya." I smiled. The sound of oncoming campers started fill the stands as they began to gather on the stands, some stopping to stare and laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go. This has been fun. See ya around." I said standing up, brushing the dirt off my jeans.

"Hey, don't go!" Percy said grabbing my hand.

"I need to for awhile."

"Please don't. I understand that it's been one hell of a day for you. Just. Stay. Stay for the game."

"I'll be back. I just need to clear my head for a while." Smiling wearily, I walked off away from the crowd.

* * *

Walking back to the amphitheater, the crowd cheered and began to disperse. I scanned the crowd for Percy and found him smiling, joking with his friends. His eyes locked with mine and he began making his way towards me.

"You missed the game." He pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got a little sidetracked."

"Sure, sure. Whatever. You'll just have to make it up to me." Percy smirked.

"Oh please." I scoffed crossing my arms.

"Cassandra, I presume you know your way around camp now, since you've been gone for almost two hours now, yes?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun around and saw that it was Chiron.

"It's been that long? I'm sorry. But yeah, I kinda get the gist of it sir." He smiled.

"Percy, will you please go join the others at the beach for the celebration."

"Alright Chiron, I'll see you around Cas." He took my hand, shook it, and then left.

"So when will I be able to join the other campers?" I asked Chiron as we walked along a path.

"Soon enough dear, may I ask you a few questions first?" Chiron asked me.

"Sure, ask away."

"How old are you?"

"I am seventeen today."

"Hmm, how interesting…Do you recall a moment in time where you seemed to get help from someone who wasn't there or a time where you heard someone speak to you?" I thought about that question for a minute.

"Sorry, I can't. Why?"

"Well, usually monsters start attack when you turn twelve, maybe even earlier, but not this late in time. Also, the Gods usually help their children in a time of need or speak to them if they need guidance."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm an exception." I smiled.

"There is no doubt that you are a strange case, my dear. Furthermore, I'm sure we will be able to help you. Now, here is your camp tee shirt. You will find your belongings in the Hermes cabin. All of the unclaimed children bunk there until they, of course, get claimed. I will find armor for you as soon as possible. If you'd like, you can join the other campers at the beach."

"I'll take a rain-check. I'd rather just explore some more for awhile."

"Fair enough. Dinner is at 6 o'clock. Don't be late. After you're all 'explored', I suggest you go play some volleyball. Most of the campers will be there. It will give you a chance to meet some of them." I took my obnoxious orange shirt and turned away to leave. Then it occurred to me.

"Armor...why would I need armor?" Chiron's smile grew as he explained.

"Surely you saw the arena, right?"

"I did…but I…never mind sir. I'll see you at dinner. Bye." He laughed a little as he said his goodbye. Great, needing armor means this whole 'training' thing probably won't be fun as I thought it would be.

* * *

Turns out that volleyball at Camp Half-Blood is _a lot_ different than what it is in gym class. I'm guessing it was Ares vs. Athena because one team was a bunch of large bully-looking kids and the others were blonde haired, gray eyed, smart looking kids.

If you know your gods, you should know that Ares is the god of war and that Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy so this game is destined to be good. A monstrous red-headed girl on the Ares team served and when she served, she really _served_. I would have expected it to plummet to the ground like a meteor going thousands of miles per hour but a girl in Athena's cabin, blonde and gray eyed like the others, hit the ball back over the net and onto the ground scoring them a point.

"Lucky shot Wise Girl, but next time I'll get ya."

"Whatever Clarisse, just serve the dang ball already." The blonde girl said back. Clarisse grunted but served the ball again.

Once again, Athena's team hit the ball back over the net, only for the ball to be passed back. It was like that for awhile until one of the gorgeous guys from the Ares team spiked the ball, earning them a point. I was so into the game that I didn't realize that someone had sat down next to me.

"Enjoying the game huh?" I smiled as I turned my head to Percy.

"Yeah, it's so much more interesting than the ones I'm used to. They seem to take volleyball very seriously. Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the beach?"

"That's not the only thing they take seriously. You should see capture the flag. They are vicious. And yes, I _was_ supposed to be at the beach, but I figured I'd find you here."

"There's something to look forward too and why the son of Poseidon, god of watery-goodness, want to give up time at the beach for me?"

"I actually…"

"Come to cheer on your little girlfriend Seaweed Brain? Oh, that's just too cute...and sickening." Percy was cut off by Clarisse. I don't know why, but I felt a pang of jealousy when she said that.

"Annabeth's not my girlfriend Clarisse, but I don't know why me cheering her on would be so bad since _your_ boyfriend is in the crowd too." I don't know whether she was blushing or getting mad, but her face was getting extremely red as the crowd 'Oooo'd' and whistled at her.

"You will pay for that Seaweed Brain." She came charging at us until something happened. I picked up one of the various swords lying next to the bleachers. I got up and walked up to her.

"Do you have a death wish or something girl?" She asked.

"Maybe." I responded, internally confused.

___Stupid stupid girl, sit back down before she rips you in half with her bare hands. __A voice in my head spoke._

"You must or else you wouldn't be protecting Fish Boy over there." I raised the sword to her neck, causing everyone to gasp.

"Back off Carrot Top." Oh gods, I'm dead.

___Play nice dear_ the beautiful voice inside said. I lowered the sword.

"Good choice freak. I'm still going to have to kill you though." Clarisse said as she cracked her knuckles. The crowd of people started to cheer as she came closer to me. Oh gods…oh gods… someone help me please. I'm sorry I picked up the sword. I'm sorry I picked the fight.

___Good job honey. Now apologize to her and back up. I will take care of the rest__._

"S-S-Sorry Clarisse, I d-d-don't know w-what can over me." I said backing up.

"Haha, like that's gonna…" Suddenly she stopped walking over to me.

"Awe come on dad! She was asking for it!" Then she grabbed the purple fabric of my favorite long sleeved baby doll top and lifted me off the ground. I heard my shirt ripping in her grasp.

"You were lucky this time freak. Next time mommy or daddy's not gonna be there to save you." She said loudly to me. She let go of me, making me fall flat on my ass and into the sand. My shirt was ripped, revealing part of my black bra. Everyone laughed at me as the crowd dispersed until a bunch of Ares campers stalked towards me. Before they could do anything, Percy stepped in front of me.

"Walk away. It's. Over." He said angrily, pointing a gold sword at them. They all grunted, almost in unison, and walked off with Clarisse. Percy capped the sword and it turned into a pen. He turned around and held his hand out.

"You are a strange girl." I took his hand with my left hand seeing as I was desperately trying to keep my shirt from falling open again but my efforts were useless because when I stood up straight, I realized that Percy was looking away blushing. Apparently, my situation was way worse then what I thought it was. My bra was completely showing. Campers stopped and stared, some even whistled. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I covered myself and ran.

"Cassandra!" Percy yelled as he chased after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Desperately trying to cover myself as I sprinted past other campers, into what I supposed was the Hermes cabin. I stood in front of it and just...looked at it for awhile. It was old and worn, the brown paint chipping off with a caduceus was overhanging the door. Opening the door, the inside was crowded, not with people but with stuff. Every bunk to bunk, each had their own flair with trinkets from home and other various goods, showing that this cabin housed many campers.

Looking around some more, I saw my stuff near a vacant bed. Walking over to the bed and found my new camp tee. I was tempted to put it on, but due to my recent activities and my lack of wanting to actually be here, I didn't want to wear a reminder.

I went into my bag and pulled out something new to wear. Nothing too extravagant, but it was still my birthday and I intended on still feeling like it. Hell, no matter what I wore, it still wouldn't feel like my birthday. My mom's not here, I'm not hanging out with my friends or blowing the candles out on my cake. Everything was just so wrong. I plopped onto 'my' bed and sobbed. Losing my family, learning my life is completely different than what I thought it was, getting bullied by a daughter of Ares, who could have snapped me in half like a pencil and not to mention flashing some guy I just met all in one day was just too much for me to handle.

My tired eyes shut for what seemed like a minute before I was rudely awakened.

"Hey new girl, it's time for dinner." A boy said to me as he shook me awake. I moaned before I sat up.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" He asked. He had brown hair and looked a great deal like what I pictured Hermes to be like. He had a goofy smile as he waited for an answer.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily.

"The name's Stoll, Travis Stoll. And what might your name be m'lady?" He asked still smiling.

"I'm Cassandra Adams. Nice to meet ya. Now I probably look like a clown with a wicked hangover so you can go on without me." He laughed.

"Awe, come on, you don't look that bad. You just look like you put on your make-up without a mirror…in the dark….in a sauna. If you think you look that bad, you could ask the Aphrodite girls to give you a make-over. But if you ask me, even with this weird clown look you got goin' on, you're prettier than most of them. Don't tell them that I said that though. They may look like stuck up girly girls, but when they get mad….watch out." I smiled.

"There's the smile I was looking for. Now, get your lazy butt up. Dinner is in ten. I'll see ya there Lassandra"

"Name's Cassandra." I said a tad bit annoyed.

"I know." He winked as he walked out of the cabin. My heart fluttered a little as the door slammed behind him. Standing to my feet, I sighed. I might as well fix my makeup and go to this little shindig.

* * *

I grabbed some food and sat with the Hermes cabin, since it's against the rules to sit at other tables. The food was so good. It was actually better than what my mom makes. When I was done, I looked around for a garbage can for my scraps until I saw kids standing in front of the hearth in the middle of the large Mess Hall. They stood there for a second, then they dumped their food into the fire. At first I thought it was strange. Then the scent hit me. I was amazed. It smelled so good.

"It's like a sacrifice to the gods. They like the smell of the food, as do we." Percy said next to me, almost scaring the crap out of me.

"Oh..." I trailed off as I walked away.

"Hey, wait!" He pleaded.

"What happened today was humiliating and I really didn't want to deal with it so I'm just going to...sacrifice to my parent and go off to bed." I walked past Percy and towards the fire.

___Uh, this is a gift to my mom. Yeah, my mom. Thanks for helping me today._

I scraped the food of my plate and turned away from the fire, only to be blocked by the Seaweed Brain himself.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't worry about today. It was nothing compared to what could have happened." He said to me, placing his a few fingers under my chin, gently lifting my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Whatever." I pushed by him and back to my seat. It's not like I _meant _to be mean to him. I'm just...scared or nervous...probably both. But it's not his fault. I stood up to go talk to him and to no surprise another hit of embarrassment came my way.

"Settle down campers. I have an announcement to make. Today we added another camper to our family. Today is also her seventeenth birthday. Cassandra please…oh…you're already standing. A round of applause please," Chiron said, addressing me in front of everybody. I hate being the center of attention. Everyone clapped and cheered, everyone except the Ares cabin. I have a feeling they don't like me very much.

"You will get to choose the first singer to participate at our campfire tonight. They will get to sing whatever they please, and then we will sing together at the sing-a-long." Chiron added.

"I choose…"I scanned the crowd of people, especially Apollo's cabin since their dad is the god of the arts, and music. Then it came to me.

"Me." Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked confused.

"I am one hundred percent sure."

"Okay…" he responded unsure himself.

"Alright campers, let's head over to the campfire." He said leading them to the fire. Percy ran up to me.

"Are you crazy?"He asked dumbfounded.

"I get asked that a lot lately." I said nonchalantly as I walked in the crowd.

"Why didn't you choose someone from the Apollo cabin?"

"Because I want to sing and it's my birthday so I'm gonna sing...even if I embarrass myself up there." I walked away from a stunned Percy Jackson and onto the stage. I grabbed the mic and started to sing.

_(Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato)_

___I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

___I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started_

___I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it__  
____Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try__  
____Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it__  
____And I know everything will be fine__  
____With me, myself and time._

___I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction__  
____Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception__  
____I just entered this brand new world__  
____And I'm so open hearted__  
____I know I've got a long way to go but I__  
____I'm just getting started_

___I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it__  
____Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try__  
____Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it__  
____And I know everything will be fine__  
____With me, myself and time._

___And baby there is nothing like this moment__  
____To just be real and let the truth be spoken__  
____Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken__  
____Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden__  
____Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find__  
____Myself and time._

___I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it__  
____Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

___I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it__  
_

___Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try__  
____Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it__  
____I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it__  
____And I know everything will be fine__  
____With me, myself and time._

___I'll find myself in time,__  
____I know I'll find myself in time._

Everyone was in shock. I half expected to be claimed by Apollo, but then I remembered my Olympian parent is a woman. Suddenly, I got a standing ovation. Even the Ares cabin clapped. I could feel myself blushing as I smiled on stage. I bowed and made my exit off the stage.

"That was wonderful Cassandra." Chiron said as I walked towards him.

"Eh, it was okay." Mr. D said, completely un-amused while picking at his nails.

"Thanks…" I walked away from the two counselors and towards my cabin-mates. I got patted on the back, complements, the whole nine yards.

"You got some pretty awesome chops." Travis said from behind me. I turned around with a smile.

"Thanks." But then his face got very stern.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that it was your birthday. I am quite offended."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that it wasn't really that important." His jaw dropped.

"Not that important? Geez kid, you really think highly of yourself don't you." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said back laughing a little until I heard some of the other kids call him.

"Well, I guess that's my queue. Great job kid. See ya later. Oh, and happy birthday." He hugged me but when I thought he was releasing me, he leaned over and placed a quick, small kiss on my cheek. I giggled a little and with that, he disappeared in the crowd as soon as another boy appeared.

"Hey Cass, can I talk to you alone for a quick minute?" Percy asked shyly.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the sea of people. We ended up stopping at the beach. I took of my sneakers and dug my feet into the sand as I sat, waiting for him to start.

"Listen, I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever I did, I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow.

"You brought me all the way to the beach, just to tell me that you are sorry?" He plopped down next to me and grunted. "You didn't do anything Percy. It's just what you know and saw. I am mad at myself for opening up like that. I'm also mad at myself for not wearing a better shirt." He laughed a little to himself.

"It's not funny Percy. I've only been here one stinking day and I've already got the entire Ares cabin mad at me and I managed to flash the world including..."Oh my Gods…I'm so stupid.

"Including…"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. I just want you to know I'm not mad." I got up and walked over to the edge of the water. I sat down close enough for my feet to feel the cool water brush up against them, but far enough where my butt wouldn't get soaked. I crossed my arms and rested them on my knees. Percy walked over and sat just over an inch next to me.

"You know, eventually you'll love this place. You just have to give it a chance."

"I know, I know. It's just..."

"A lot to take in." He continued.

"Yeah..."

"Like I said, give it a few weeks. You'll get used to it." He smiled.

"I'll try." I wearily smiled back. We watched the waves until the campers started to return to their cabins.

"So...who do you hang out with around here?" I asked.

"Well, I mainly just hang out with Grover and Annabeth, but I'm friends with most of the people here."

"That reminds me, don't you have some girlfriend to attend to?" I questioned.

"Weren't you paying attention before, or did your ADHD get the best of you?" He chuckled throwing a stone, watching it skip across the water.

"I didn't say-"

"ADHD is a trait all demigods have. It helps us in battle. We are also dyslexic, but that's only because our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek."

"Oh okay…"

"Anyway, Annabeth is a close friend. We've been through a lot together, but we are not dating. I don't like her like that." I nodded looking back to the water.

"Why? What makes you so interested?" Percy smiled quirking an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by a mystical voice.

"Cassandra dear." Percy and I jumped up to our feet as fast as we could.

"Who are you?" I asked. Percy instantly tensed up.

"Lady Hera, it is an honor." He said like a gentleman.

"Percy Jackson, how nice to see you again, I presume you got the letter from my son, Ares?" She asked. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yes I did."

"That's good. Do you mind leaving Cassandra and I alone for a moment?" He nodded his head and walked away.

"Oh Percy, stand up straight while you are walking. Bad posture won't get you far, just a back-ache." She called out to him. He suddenly did just that. Unexpectedly, a comb appeared out of thin air

"You are a mess sweetheart." The woman in front of me said as the comb brushed my hair. I slapped it away.

"Who are you?" I repeated. The brunette woman was dressed in a beautiful white gown that flowed like oil when she moved. She suddenly became a whole lot familiar as I felt a lot stupider.

"You silly little girl, I am Hera, goddess of marriage, women and the queen of Olympus." I suppose that should shock me, but it just intrigued me.

"What do you want with me?" She giggled.

"I am your mother, of course. Now, stop slouching. It's not lady-like."


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: I have not read past The Lost Hero so this is from the end of The Last Olympian. Whatever Percabeth that's happened, didn't happen in this universe/story. I love them, but this is not that kind of story and if you're expecting that to happen, sorry, it's not going to.**

**And guys, please do me a favor. If you don't like Percy/OC, don't read this. It will be a Percy/OC and no amount of "Percabeth 4ever" is going to change this story, my story. It's aggravating when I go to look at the reviews and that's what I see. Sorry for being bitchy, but also not sorry cause it's just rude.**

**Okay, back to the story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Close your mouth dear. You don't want birds to fly in do you?" My mouth snapped shut almost instantaneously.

"You…are my mother? How can that be?" I asked confused.

"It's quite simple actually. See, a couple years ago, Zeus, my husband, cheated on me and bore a child with another woman. I was extremely angered about this so I decided to create a child on my own, without another partner. I noticed a woman and a man who were trying to have another child, but failing, thus putting great strain on their marriage. Now, me being the goddess of marriage, I couldn't let that happen. One night while the woman was sleeping, I blessed her and gave her an egg. But this was not just any egg. It was one of my very own special fertilized eggs. The child she would give birth to would be a very special child, my child. When the time was right, I would find you and we would reunite once more. I knew that it would take some time for your power to mature to the point where creatures would attack, but I did not expect it to take seventeen years."

"What powers?" Hera came closer to me and stroked the top of my head.

"My sweet little girl, you will acquire one power of each of the twelve Olympian gods. When you master all of these powers, you will get a choice as to whether you want to remain half human or become a full god, like I. Being your mother and all, I would love for you to join me on Mount Olympus, but it will be your choice and your choice only." Suddenly a horrifically loud noise rumbled through the skies.

"Oh dear, it seems that your father was listening to our conversation. I must go but I will be back soon. Goodbye my sweet daughter." She kissed my forehead and walked away but she stopped.

"You may want to look away dear. If you watch a god transform into their true form, you will be vaporized and we don't want that now, do we?" I turned away but I could see the light from her departure.

As soon as she was gone, I fell to my knees. Hera…is my mother? How…why? What did she mean by 'I will acquire my powers over time' then she said 'my father'. Was she referring to Zeus? Her eggs? I don't see how that is possible.

"Last call campers. Harpies will be sent out in ten minutes to collect the children who are not in their cabins." I loud voice boomed. I slowly got up and walked to the cabins.

"What happened?" Percy asked walking with me. My eyes were still wide and my mouth silently stuttered as I tried to find the right thing to say. Tears started to swell in my eyes as I remained catatonic.

"What happened?" He said standing in front of me with a hand on each shoulder, preventing me from continuing to my cabin. I felt a warm liquid run down my cheeks. He caressed my face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. I looked him in the eyes and he immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Peter Johnson, Lassie McAdams, no PDA." Mr. D said, attempting to break us apart. I quickly turned my head and glared at him. Suddenly, lightning came out of the sky and barely missed the fat old god.

"You little brat! How dare you attack me?" He shouted. Grapevines appeared out of the ground, separating a stunned Percy and me. A vine wrapped around each of my hands and pulled me down to the ground.

"You are dead you little monster." I smiled evilly as I grasped the vines that were holding me down. With a little tug, they ripped out of the ground.

"Oh really?"

"What the…" he said confused. To tell you the truth, I was pretty confused too. I wouldn't have been doing this. I _wasn't_ doing this. The power I had over my body had almost completely dissolved. It was like someone else was in control.

I raised my hand and the vine extended towards Mr. D. It wrapped around his body and with a gentle flick of the wrist, he was thrown into the Hephaestus cabin. I felt my legs moving my body closer to the supposed to be wounded god.

"Cassandra, let him go!" Chiron called me out of my trance. Almost instantaneously, the vines dropped from my hands and disappeared into the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Percy asked walking to me. I honestly didn't know.

"I…I…" The world started to spin as two Percys came running to me. I fell to the hard ground and hit my head, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, Percy, Mr. D, Chiron, Travis and a few other campers hovered above me.

"She's awake. Everybody back up. Give the girl some space to breathe!" Travis said as soon as he saw my eyes open.

"Can you stand up?" Chiron asked.

"I think so." Gods, my head hurts so bad.

"She won't be able to in a minute." Mr. D grunted under his breath. Chiron shot him a look as he ordered Percy and Travis to help me up. As they did, I got lightheaded again.

"Whoa take it easy. Here, let me help." Travis knocked me off my feet and held me bridal-style. I clung to him tight as I closed my eyes. I could feel a glare from Percy while it bore into my back.

"Bring her to the infirmary. We'll talk with her there." Chiron said to Travis. Within a few seconds, we were walking away from the stunned group of campers.

"What happened back there?" Travis asked as he carried me.

"I…I don't know. Something just, clicked and I lost control." I felt the tears threatening to escape.

"Hey, I didn't mean to…I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." He said trying to comfort me before the nurse cut in.

"What happened here?"

"She hit her head ma'am. I think she has a concussion and she's bleeding."

"Oh, well. Place her on the empty cot." He walked over to the corner and gently laid me down.

"You can go now. I know what I'm doing." She said to him sweetly. He hesitated as he stroked the hair out of my face.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I'm okay. Go." I smiled up at him, reassuring him that I was okay.

"Alright, but if you need me, ask someone to come and get me." He kissed my forehead and left.

* * *

About two hours later, she released me but told me to take it easy for a day or two. I left with a few stitches in the back of my head and a killer headache. I stumbled around, getting various glares from people, until I made it to the Big House to apologize to Mr. D before he curses my ass into oblivion.

_Reaching for the door, I though of what I should say. _

___Hey, I'm sorry for giving a taste of your own medicine._

_No, that won't work._

___I'm sure it's not your fault that you're such an asshole._

_Damnit. I'm screwed._

Opening the door and walking inside, I heard people fighting.

"…evil child! I won't let her get away with this! She's going to have grapevines growing out of her butt by the time I'm done with her."

"Please calm down. She has gone through a lot in just a few days. Please show her some mercy."

"I don't care! That gives her no right to…"

"Now you know what she's capable of Dionysus, cursing her will just make matters worse." Mr. D let out an angry huff of breath.

"Fine, but if she pulls a stunt like that ever again, I will tie her down with vines and drown her in wine and other unmentionable liquids."

"Fair enough." Fair enough? I sheepishly turned the corner to face the wrath of the evil grape god.

"Cassandra, I didn't expect to see you up for another day or two." Chiron said to me.

"Or at least we'd hoped so." Mr. D said.

"I'm so sorry about…"

"Save it. I could care less." Mr. D lifted his hand and waved me off.

"Okay…Well, I guess I'll see you two later. Bye!" I said slowly walking out of the Big House.

"Not so fast. You need to see the Oracle." Chiron said stopping me.

"Ugh. Fine…" He quirked an eyebrow and gave me one of those excuse-me-missy looks parents usually give you.

"I mean, of course. Where is she?" I pretended to perk up.

"She's in the attic." I gulped.

"Cause that's not creepy at all…" I mumbled to myself as I turned to the stairs, ready to face whatever was waiting for me.


End file.
